One of Us
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: Set in the episode 'Grilled Cheeseus'.What will happen when Emma is forced to tell Kurt that his Dad's in hospital?How will everybody react?And will Burt survive? Emma/Will and Brittany/Santana love.Kurt/Mercedes, Quinn/Kurt, Brittany/Santana friendships.


**One of Us- **

**I was listening to Joan Osborne's song 'One of Us', because it's going to be on the next Glee (it looks so sad!) and I just randomly thought of this : )**

**I hope you like it!**

_If God had a name what would it be?_

_And would you call it to his face?_

_If you were faced with him,_

_In all his glory,_

_What would you ask if you had just one question?_

"Miss Emma Pillsbury speaking."

"Hello, Emma." Principal Figgins spoke on the other end of the line.

"Principal? Um, why are you calling me?" Emma frowned.

"I am not in school, Emma. I got a call from the Lima Hospital. It was about a father of someone at the school; in the glee club, actually." His voice sounded extremely serious and Emma didn't like it.

"From glee club?" Emma started to panic, was it one of Rachel's dads? Or Mercedes? Maybe Brittany or Santana's father?

"I need you to inform Kurt Hummel that his father's been taken into the ER, straight away please."

Kurt's dad? Emma stopped. Kurt didn't have a mother… He and his father were ever so close. She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "O-okay. I will, right away, sir. Uh-bye." She hung up and sat there for a moment, trying to take in the news…

_And yeah, yeah, God is great,_

_Yeah, yeah, God is good,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah,_

_What if God was one of us?_

_Just a slob like one of us,_

_Just a stranger on the bus,_

_Trying to make his way home…_

Emma ran down the empty halls of the McKinley High as fast as her Mary Jane's would go, she had to find Will and tell him before the classes got out.

"Will!" She squeaked, panting slightly.

"Emma, are you okay, why are you running?" His eyes went wide and got out of his office chair to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine. Kurt… Kurt's… Dad."

"Kurt's dad?" He frowned.

"Oh Will!" Emma sobbed, bringing Will into an embrace, Will was shocked at first, but then realisation hit him.

"Is Kurt's dad dead, is he in hospital, is he okay?" He brung her out at arms length and looked straight into her watery eyes.

"He's been taken to hospital, Figgins said I had to tell… Kurt." She sniffed, "Where is he now?"

"In US History, with Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany." He told her, she nodded.

"I'll get Mercedes out too, she'll help him out." Emma went to go when Will caught her hand. "I'm coming with you."

And so they left together.

/

_If God had a face what would it look like?_

_And would you want to see,_

_If seeing meant that,_

_you would have to believe,_

_in things like heaven and in Jesus and the saints,_

_and all the prophets._

"Can I uh- speak to Kurt and Mercedes for a moment, please?" Emma asked Mrs Brenner, who nodded. Will looked at the other glee kids in the room; their faces were confused. He saw Rachel and Finn start to actually pay attention to what was going on in the classroom, Santana stopped doing her make-up; Brittany finished doodling rainbows on her book and Quinn paused from twisting her hair to look at the scene.

Kurt and Mercedes both looked confused. "What's up Miss P?" Mercedes wondered as they all went into the hall.

_Trying to make his way home,_

_Back up to heaven all alone,_

_Nobody calling on the phone,_

_'cept for the Pope maybe in Rome…_

Emma took in a breath. "Uh Kurt, I have some news for you, it's about your dad."

"What about him?"

Will could see the state of Emma and decided to step in. "He's in hospital, Kurt."

Emma gave him a look that said 'Way to rip the band aid, Will.'

Kurt didn't talk.

"I just thought, Mercedes could go with you…" Emma said to the two of them.

Mercedes nodded. "Sure thing." She turned to Kurt. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

He smiled half-heartedly at his best friend and then spoke to the teachers. "I want to go and see him."

Emma nodded. "Of course."

"I'll drive you." Will offered.

Kurt nodded and he and Mercedes started to make their way to the parking lot.

Will turned to me. "Are you going to come?"

Emma shook her head, "Someone has to inform the rest of the club."

"Bring them if they want to see Kurt." Will told her, and then left her standing in the empty hall.

Poor Kurt.

/

"Where's Mr Shue?" Finn frowned as Emma met the rest of the glee club in the choir room.

Emma shifted nervously. "He, Kurt and Mercedes went to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Rachel's eyes went widen, Brittany and Santana both stopped fiddling with their hair and listened intently, Quinn and Puck finished talking.

"It's Kurt father, he's hurt." Emma continued.

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

"I don't actually know why he's there. But I'll drive a few of you there if you want to see Kurt." Emma told them all.

"I want to go."

Everybody looked at Brittany.

"Kurt is my friend." She said sadly and Santana placed her hand on Brittany's.

"Uh- okay, Brittany. I'll take you there."

"I'll go as well." Santana spoke.

"Me too!" Quinn piped up.

"Okay, the rest of you will have to get your parents to take you; because my car won't fit all of you in." Emma told them. "I think we'll call practise off today, but if you want to come up with a song for Kurt, I think that would be a nice idea."

Rachel's hand shot up. "I'm on it, Miss P!"

"Great Rachel. Come on then girls." Emma gestured for Brittany, Quinn and Santana to follow her.

/

"We should get flowers." Brittany made everyone in the silent car jump.

"Um- flowers?" Emma frowned, looking at the cheerio in the mirror.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. Kurt's sad. I want to get him flowers."

Santana smiled. "I would normally hate the idea, but coming from you, Brit. It sounds like a smart thing to do."

"We should stop at a gas station." Quinn suggested. "They always have something there."

"Okay, sure." Emma agreed and they stopped soon after to find the perfect set to give to Kurt.

/

"I think they're beautiful, Brit." Santana reassured her best friend, who had - for the thousandth time - asked if they all liked the flowers she had picked.

"Kurt will love them." Emma said and Brittany smiled brightly.

They pulled up in the hospital parking lot, Brittany and Santana struggled to get the giant bunch of sunflowers and overly grown daises out of Emma's small car.

Quinn followed behind quietly, while Emma lead the group to Mr. Hummel's room.

"Hey, Em." Will half-smiled as they entered the private suite.

"Hi." Emma greeted.

Then Will realised the three cheerleaders in the room. "Hello, girls." Then he looked at the flowers. "Whoa, Brittany those are some… Large flowers."

"Thank you!" Brittany grinned, "Where's Kurt? I want to give them to him!"

Santana noticed that Kurt's dad was on the bed; however, Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

"He should be back soon, he went to go eat something." Will told them all.

/

"For you!" Brittany thrust the giant bouquet in Kurt's face as soon as he and Mercedes opened the door.

"Hi… Uh- Thank you, Brit." He forced a smile for his friend and brought her into a hug.

He then looked at Quinn. "I'm so sorry Kurt." She whispered into his ear as they too, hugged.

Santana just stared at him. "I don't do hugs. But, I'm sorry anyways."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you Santana."

"Whatever."

_Beeeeeepppppppppppp…_

"Dad?" Kurt's attention flashed to the heart monitor. "Dad!"

"Burt?" Mercedes rushed to the bedside.

He tried to run to him, but was stopped by Will. "No, Kurt!"

"I need to make sure he's okay!" Kurt pushed Will aside and ran to take his father's hand as the Nurse's ran in with a crash cart.

Will moved over to Emma, she started sobbing slightly.

"Shhh." He hushed her, she rested her head on his chest.

The heart monitor didn't change. _Beeeeppp…_

Santana and Brittany linked pinkies. Mercedes's eyes were wide. Quinn stood there, frozen on the spot, whispering something that sounded like a prayer.

_What if God was one of us, _

_Just a slob like one of us,_

_Just a stranger on the bus,_

_Trying to make His way home._

Emma, Will, Brittany, Santana and Quinn stood silently, all watching as the Doctors packed away the equipment.

"It's not over… It can't be." Emma looked up at Will, hoping for some sort of answer.

That's when he kissed her.

It was only quick, it was only for a second, but that's when she knew who she wanted. It was that moment that she knew she would always love Will Shuester…

_Just tryin' to make his way home,_

_Like a holy rolling stone,_

_Back up to Heaven all alone._

Brittany looked at Santana and saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Are you crying?" She asked, shocked.

Santana nodded, wiping away the tear and Emma wasn't the only one to realise who she loved.

_Just tryin' to make his way home…_

Quinn's eyes scanned the room, she watched as Mr Shue kiss Miss P. She saw Brittany hold Santana. Quinn smiled, God did answer her prayer after all.

_Nobody callin' on the phone…_

Kurt just stared at his Dad. "Dad…" He placed a hand on his father's. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

_'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome…_

… But nobody moved.

**Well? What do you think? I sorta really liked this one, I think it's a bit sort; but I wanted to get it up before tomorrow's episode! Btw, the song Rachel chooses in the end is 'One of Us'- So, like imagine New Directions singing it as the story goes on… Or something like that… Anyway. I love reviews, they really make my day. (Hint hint) … : )**


End file.
